


Handling Devotion

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, M/M, Shonen Ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Joey tries to summon the courage to take a new step in their relationship. It sounds easier than it is to just take his hand and show that he will never let go.Now 11 years old, the affection between the boys in the Promised verse is growing with them.





	Handling Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Note: there is a line that I debated on, because of how it’s going to sound and the images that it will probably conjure. I debated about switching the speaker, because I’m a bottom Joey girl, but then this alters the image I have of them. I debated about removing it, but I think it ties into characterization I’d like to leave. In the end, you’ll think what thought crops up, no avoiding it. 
> 
> Just remember, it’s intended to be innocent, they are still 11ish now. And Joey just strikes me as the type to ask people if he can have the cherry on people’s desserts. Even though eventually it’s Seto that gets Joey's cherry. 
> 
> I swear it’s not innuendo. That will be coming in a few years.

 

Seto glared at the teacher as if the last day of school was somehow his fault. Their fifth year coming to an end, their last day in this building, and tomorrow would be the first day of summer without seeing Joey everyday.

Well, except tonight he was spending the night so technically he would see him tomorrow morning.

He better buy Joey a cell phone.

The bell rang and Joey’s was the loudest cry of happiness at the sound of FREEDOM!! However, everyone was granted some time during the end of class to exchange phone numbers so no one was filtering out just yet; those last couple of elusive numbers hunted and collected.

Seto waited (im)patiently for Joey, glaring at anyone that came close. Only a few dared. The baby kid Yugi was one. Knowing Joey would be pissed if he didn’t, he traded numbers.

But ONLY with him.

He glanced around the room looking for his wayward mate. Catching him chatting up Tea and another girl (who was too close to him) he grabbed the blonde by the back of the collar and drug him out of the classroom. To the limo.

No one followed.

Seto smirked.

Joey was too happy to be irritated and quickly fell into step next to the brunette. He really wanted to hold his hand but they hadn’t progressed to that step yet. It was starting to feel like it was time though.

He didn’t do it yet.

They climbed into the limo and greeted Joey’s dad, who took the afternoon off to join them for dinner. Both boys proudly displayed their report cards and treating both equally, he applied the appropriate amount of praise onto each. He read the teacher’s comments, discussed the subjects they’d miss, and the ones they’d like to take more of next year.

Never too soon to start bonding with his future son-in-law.

Soon they had Mokuba and were on their way to a predetermined restaurant.  Chosen by Mokuba. The boys argued too much over food and Mr. Wheeler would undoubtedly not take financial advantage of the opportunity. So he settled on something a little nicer than the norm but still below business elite cuisine.

Dinner was noisy but not only were the staff patient, the other patrons often graced the table with smiles and kind eyes, as if their good moods were infectious. Several times Mr. Wheeler caught himself apologizing for Joey’s enthusiasm but was assured it was not a problem. He continued to worry until each of the children were presented with a special “off menu” dessert specifically for children with passing report cards. Both were shown without hesitation and their owners deemed worthy of the special treat.

Which did not make it to the bill, Mokuba noticed.

And treats they were! Each small platter featured:

\- A frosted chocolate cupcake, red for Joey and blue for Seto (“there’s no wrappers!”)  
\- A small vanilla sundae with hot fudge, whipped cream, sprinkles, and a cherry (“can I have your cherry, Set?”)  
\- A small selection of cut fruit to include strawberries, blueberries (“Set, you can have mine”), kiwi (“eat it Joey, it’s good”), and grapes (“they cut them in half?”)  
\- And a small cup of banana pudding with a vanilla cookie

Mr. Wheeler was happy to note that it included small towels and bowls of warm water for cleanup. Which was needed more so for Joey than Seto.

Seto was making note of every detail, trying to drag out the evening as long as possible. Soon they would head to the movies then onto the mansion for the sleep over.

Then what? Without school his Joey time was limited. He had to make plans tonight for the summer so they could spend more time together. He’s older now, they should be able to do things on their own.

Convincing Joey’s dad? That’s where the real work will be needed.

Mr. Wheeler had already purchased movie tickets, leaving the movie decision out of the boys’ hands. Once everyone was seated, he then purchased popcorn and drinks and everyone settled in for the few minutes before the previews.

Joey and Seto were talking in low voices, but still hyped with joy and sugar. This resulted in loud hissing between whispers as they giggled. The movie, a family action film, was excellent and kept the boys riveted.

There was one issue for Joey. The small romance scene. It was sweet and simple with cheesy dialogue and clothes on, and the blonde’s thoughts drifted to his counterpart. He really wanted to hold his hand. But Seto yawned and the scene changed and the opportunity was forgotten.

Truth be told, by the time they left the theater, they were pretty tired. Quietly sitting in the limo on the drive home, Joey was very tempted to cuddle up to the youngest Kaiba. While they often sat close to each other, snuggling seemed more intimate and Joey didn’t want to have an audience for their first time. It would also be nice if a fully aware Seto reciprocated instead of just accepting due to exhaustion.

He leaned against the window and fell asleep.

The days they spent together were far too quick and they ones they were apart on drug by too slowly for a kid with a hyper-speed drive. Joey spent much of that time moping and thinking back on the times they had been together. He’d imagine scenarios in which he should’ve made his hand inch towards the brunette’s to clasp it.

One weekend, they had gone to an aquarium. During the water show, he had been about to do it when the star dolphin had done a trick that involved their section getting doused in water. The freaky fish guy running the show gave them coupons for the cafeteria but he’d lost his nerve.

They had hung out at the Kame Game and Book shop for a whole day, but Yugi was there and he didn’t feel... Well it was just weird then.

He didn’t want to do it when they were alone when he spent the night. It wasn’t needed. He wanted a time when they were not focused on each other to let him know he was thinking of him. Or walking along while talking to each other. It was strange to think about when you were sitting down, facing each other, and chatting about monsters.

He got to take Seto on a beach trip with his dad, mom, and little sister, but he kept getting looks from his mom. Besides, he was already holding Serenity’s hand and Seto held her other.

The zoo had been a failure too. There was a troop of girls in some exploration club and they were ALL fans of Mokuba. Once they heard the name Kaiba and realized it was the younger brother, they ALL became fans of his, too. Seto was only partially miffed. He liked hearing good things about himself as long as they didn’t touch him. Joey got in trouble for “accidentally” kicking one that tried to touch those soft brunette locks. He pouted the rest of the day.

He wouldn’t talk to Seto for a week after that.

None too soon for Seto, it was the first day of school again. Middle school. Sixth grade. He arrived early and waited outside for Joey. He didn’t have to wait long.

Joey had actually beat him and was chatting with Duke several yards away. Yeah, that’s going to stop now.

He stomped across the courtyard and grabbed HIS blonde by the hand and yanked him towards the entrance.

“Seto, wait!” he gasped, blushing.

"Shut up! What are you even doing with him?!"

The fact that he was finally FINALLY holding hands with his future husband was short cicuiting his brain. He tried not to smile.

Sure he did. REALLY hard, too.

"My hand-"

"Get used to it! If you're going to try and snuggle up to some other guy then I'll get you a leash if I have to!"

"Set!"

Happiness is a thing. It is the color of pink cheeks, the warmth between two hands, the size of a smile, and is as strong as two souls bound together by devotion.

 


End file.
